


Dark Peach

by watsonfusilier



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonfusilier/pseuds/watsonfusilier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette & Hamilton live in America as Washington's host sons.<br/>Lafayette one day decides to sit in the back of the class making sure that Washington [who is also their teacher] can see his obscene acts and silent dirty talking...just to make the lesson a little... harder. ;)</p><p>Thomas and Alexander make out in the distance.... shit goes down... Lafayette likes to be choked...</p><p> </p><p>Things get pretty hot believe me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Peach

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of ... daddy kink shit going on in this fic... sorry not sorry
> 
> [English isn't my first language so forgive my mistakes]

Lafayette smiled. The long black lashes touched his lover’s face a second before his wet mouth did. The tongue lingered on the young boy’s lips and then entered to tip George’s.  
The hallway was empty, it was too early for anyone to be around, except for some genitors who were too busy setting the classrooms they were supposed to have set the day before.

-This, - said Lafayette –is to get you through the day, daddy.-  
-Mh.- he was disappointed from the little usage of the tongue probably. - See you in class. Eight a.m.,remember. Don’t be late.-  
-Damn. You are so good at sexy talks.- 

The international politics teacher blushed ( or well, Lafayette thought he did, and Lafayette wasn’t the kind of boy who would give up on an opinion so easily, so later on when he referred the episode to his partners, Washington had totally blushed ) and turned his heels to head towards the teachers’ room.

The French exchange student lounged in the empty classroom until the students started to come in.

Laurens was the first. They were great. Lafayette nodded at the pretty classmate and he got back a kiss on the lips as they sat on the top of the classroom[that was amphitheatrical like.  
] in line ahead of him.

The seconds ones to get in the class were Alexander and Thomas.  
I say the “seconds ones” because they walked in at the very same second and got stuck in the door.

-Jesus, Thomas. Fat motherfucker get back.-  
-It’s called muscles fucking noodle boy.-  
-I know you like my noodle.-

Thomas for all answer grabbed Alexander’s hair and pushed him into a forced kiss, kiss that wasn’t really forced because everyone in the classroom, god included, knew they were fucking. But Ham pretending disgust was enough to move them from the stall-mate in the door.

All the other students rushed in all at once because getting late at Washington’s lessons was like to sign a suicide note.

Laurens, turned its head and tapped on Lafayette’s knee, who was sitting in the last line alone, next to the projector.

-Marie, where’s Herc?-  
Lafayette blushed.  
-Don’t call me Marie here... you can do that only in bed.-  
-Fine... where’s Herc tho? Did he text on the group?-

They simultanosly checked their phones to see that Herc had just texted them an emoji of a running boy and a cloud of dust.  
-He’s late.-  
-I know.-  
-He’s lucky he’s pretty.-  
-I know and he knows.-

George walked into the room and his presence turned out to work better than a mute button.  
Everyone was quiet as George started to tell what the lesson was going to be about.  
Lafayette passed Laurens a note that read “Watch Ham and Jeff.”

Jeff had put, nonchalantly, an arm around Ham’s shoulder, pretending a yawn.

Now he was playing with the boy’s long hair.

-Do you think he noticed?- whispered Laurens.  
Alexander did notice because the next thing Lafayette saw was Jefferson holding his own aching hand, whose fingers Ham had tried to snap off, probably.

The couple’s silent giggles and Washington’s starting –So, ok, turn to page ...- were interrupted by the door slamming open. Hercules.

-I am so sorry, I lost the...-  
George stared at him and the whole class felt the second hand fear from Herc who stopped apologizing and reached his lovers on the top of the class, but decided to sit next to Laurens, as usual.  
Lafayette smiled.  
It was okay.  
Okay.  
No fucking jealousy at all.  
It’s all okay they still love you.  
They stay more thogever because they’ve been dating longer. But they love you Gilber. Keep your shit set.  
He broke the pencil he was holding.

Herc turned to the both of them.  
-I had to run here so I might be sweaty and I might stink too...a lot. I’m so sorry.-  
Laurens kissed him, and Lafayette tapped the top of his head.

-Hello? May I start, or you’re supposed to kiss someone more up there?- asked George hoping to get some giggles from the students, but all he got was a Thomas turning to the triplet and then pointing between his legs winking and nodding.  
The three of them turned red and Herc nodded back with a smirk.

Hamilton smacked Jefferson behind his head so hard the hitting sound riverbed in the classroom for two good seconds. 

George’s patience was to the limit so he just decided to ignore them all.

-Ok then. Today we won’t use the book, because I’ve brought some things to be projected, with my personal schemes that you guys can copy down to study... ok?-

The class as usual didn’t answer. It meant yes.

-Lafayette come get the papers...you’ll manage the projector.-  
Lafayette ran down the little stairs and Hercules smacked his ass on the way down. The french boy cried internally because he had silently hoped for it. They still cared.

George was sitting behind his desk, Lafayette stood next to him for a few seconds, looking at the class, as the man looked inside his bag for the papers he couldn’t seem to find.  
Lafayette after another couple of seconds bowed down, his head nearly resting on George’s shoulder.  
-May I help you?...Let me just...- Washington’s raised his hands from the bag in surrender, and Lafayette put one in, quickly flipping and reading the many files’ names. The other hand resting on Washington’s tight, slowly started to slip between the man’s legs.  
Lafayette could feel George’s questioning eyes on him, but pretended innocency while his hand now ran up and down the thigh. Washington was about to stop him when Gilbert exalted. “Here they are, Sir... Why all red? It’s hot in here...isn’t?- he moved the hand away.

-Turn...turn off the lights on the way up.- the man was dealing with a hard on and his eloquence wasn’t in its prime.

Lafayette obeyed and went back to the projector. The light coming from the projector lightened only Lafayette’s line of sits, that was empty.

The first picture he had to project were some notes about the Congress.  
Shit he already knew... and apparently Alexander did too because, protected from the darkness, and George’s little interest into remembering people’s voices he exclamed “Bohhh what’s this shit? Bohhhh. We want the revolution.” Thomas as usual giggled.

George pretended not to have heard and started to explain the lesson, looking into the darkness the room was now in.

All he could see was the pastel haired boy sitting, legs spread, into the last line.  
George, talking on, squinted to see what Gilbert was doing with his face. Apparently he was mouthing “watch this” and pointing between his legs.

Washington managed to look away before Lafayette grabbed his bulge through the pants with a smirk.

Lafayette snorted and set back up properly, knowing Washington would have avoided looking that way for a while.  
But ,surprisingly , after just a few minutes the teacher was again throwing glances at the last line, hoping to get something sexy, obviously.

So Lafayette mouthed him a “daddy, remember. yesterday?” and then pretended to choke, legs wide open, tongue out, eyes rolled back, reacting a recent intercouse.

Someone coughed and Lafayette moved back into a straight sit, with great disappointment from Washington.

-Please change paper, Gilbert....- His voice was trembling, but none noticed.  
-Sure.-

Obviously he couldn’t miss the chance to bend over at nighty degrees to change it.

-Is this in the right spot, Sir?-  
-Yes thank you.-  
-Papa, wouldn’t it be better deeper? Ops. Papa? I meant perhaps and...further. –he giggled.-Perdonne moi. English is hard rock to get into my head.-

Washington was sweating. Luckily none could see him.  
-No it’s fine. Sit down.-  
Lafayette mouthed him “on your cock.” and opened and lowered a little his pants, before sitting down.

Lafayette slowly started running a hand on his briefs along his dick as he looked down, underneath his peach hair, to the man who was hosting him in America.

Lafayette had wanted him from the first second he had saw him into the airport.  
Tall, probably around 6’4” ,[ he too scared to be right to ask, was probably going to squeal like a bitch if it turned out to be true ], salt and pepper hair, strong jaw game. He wanted that on his body right away, no excuses.  
He was married... but the wife was cheating too, so whatever.

Lafayette had flirted for three months before to even get to touch, friendly talking, Washington.  
That man had a weird phobia for people and human contact... but not for Gilbert....not anymore.

Gilbert was allowed to call him dad, daddy, papa and “motherfucker” when things were getting good between the sheets.

Unluckily, Lafayette was taking classes in the same school Washington worked in...and so this kind of secret relationship had started.

Lafayette was also dating John and Herc. They loved him, and knew about George...and didn’t care. Lafayette appreciated that.

Gilbert was now giving gentle strokes, trying to get eye contact with George.  
He knew that once at home Washington was going to fuck him so hard he was probably going to see stars for a week. 

Lafayette, now hard, changed the paper again, this time making sure Washington could see his hard on.  
He turned to Washington faking a surprised face and pointing down to his briefs, followed by an arched eyebrow and a sexy stare.  
Lafayette waved at the teacher who was now sitting in silence waiting for the class to copy down the notes.

-Sir, I think the projector’s light might be making a fuzzing-weird sound... could you please come up here and see if it’s ok?-

Washington was already halfway up the stairs before the boy could get to end the sentence.  
The class started writing frenetically scared that from above George could see them.

Washington approached the projector, but didn’t ever got there, he just put a hand around Gilbert’s neck, he wasn’t laughing anymore.

-Stop. This. Now.-whispered Washington. He was kinda scary when angry, but this only made Lafayette’s dick press harder on his t-shirt and belly.

-Make me daddy.-  
-Shut up.-  
-Shut me up.-  
Washington grasped harder the boy’s throat.  
-Will you be quiet?-  
Gilbert rolled his eyes back into the head, and George loosened the grip, before leaving he stroke twice the boy’s dick and said aloud that “Everything was fine and to worry not, Gilbert. We’ll check the light later. Wait after class.”

Herc and Laurens giggled silently because they knew what it meant.

-Anyway.... I think we won’t need the projector now on...-  
On his way down the stairs, back to the desk, Washington turned on the light reveling that Thomas’ tongue was more into Alexander’s mouth than into his, and they both didn’t had any notebooks out...so it was clear that class had been a kissing session from the beginning.

-Jesus.- the class laughed at George’s despair and Lafayette managed to button the black jeans up.  
Gilbert’s face was red, and he had a red handprint all around his neck....Washington was red too, but none dared to point it out.

Washington managed to end the class without any trouble.  
The bell rang and everyone started to walk out of the room, except for Laurens and Herc.  
-Gilbert are you coming with us?-  
Lafayette striked Laurens a smirk, who blushed.  
-Not in THAT way... I meant, to theatre class.-  
-Washington asked me to stay here, you heard it.-  
-I know, but I’m not sure you want to do it, he looked kinda mad.-

Lafayette laughed. Of course he wanted to stay there.  
-Nah, he’s always like that.-

The class was empty again, Washington and Aaron (who was obviously waiting there to talk to George alone ) where the only ones still with him.

-Sir, I have had uh... an idea.-  
-A student with an idea. My lucky day. Let’s hear it.- said the teacher with zero interest in his voice.  
-I was thinking that you could choose one of the students to work on a powerpoint presentation about the declaration of independence, it is our next chapter right? That would be interesting, uh?!-  
-It is indeed a good idea. Well done Aaron... I’ll ask Alexander to do it.-

Burr’s jaw dropped, because it was pretty clear he was asking to be the one to do it, probably he had already finished to work on it.

-Yes. Sure. Fine. I’m late .Oh, look at the time. Bye Sir.- he puked out this sentence and speed walked out of the room slamming shut the door.

-Daddy you’re so meeean. Oh my god.-  
-I know, but that Burr guy is a pain in the ass. I heard he complained about me at the student’s council. If the has a problem with me, he better talk about it with me.-  
-I have a problem with you.-  
-Tell me.-  
-You should totally be up here kissing me.-  
-I have class in thirty minutes.-  
-You’re not that old, I’m sure that you’ll manage to get up the stairs in a reasonable time.-

Washington giggled. Yes. That was good. 

Lafayette was too impatient so he moved down the stairs and met Washington half way down.  
Altho’ Washington was on the step underneath him, he was still a little taller.  
It was making him insane not to know.  
-How tall are you?-  
-I guess something around 6’4”.-  
-God, just fuck me up.-

The boy grabbed George’s face and kissed him, the other one answered grabbing his ass.  
George moved away from the kiss.  
-I forgot I’m mad at you.-  
-Really daddy? Why?- he licked his lovers lips and started placing many butterfly kisses all around his mouth.  
-You can’t do those things in class, I’m totally fine about you doing them at home, but here it’s really easy to get into trouble.-  
-My second name is trouble, and you get into me a lot.-  
George rolled his eyes and released the boy’s ass after patting it.  
-I’ll better be going.-

Lafayette whined. –Why thoooo’... I want to make out.-  
-We just did that.-  
-I know, but I want you to call me son, like you do with Alexander, when we do it.-  
-Ok. Fine...come here, son.- George had descended again the stairs.

Lafayette giggled happily and blushed. –Yes dad.- and, after going up again to grab the backpack.... that was empty except for a pen, stolen from Herc, he rushed down.  
-So are you going to kiss me or what?-  
-What.-  
-Stop it dad.-  
-Ok fine. But I want you to do the essay for tomorrow. You never do anything at home.-  
-Uh? Maybe because I’m busy getting fucked by you? And watch out from saying that “it doesn’t take all that time” because it’s in your interest to pretend it lasts more than three minutes and 24 seconds.-  
-I’ll get the clock off the nightstand next time you visit my bedroom.-  
-Mhhh, a Washington with pride.-  
-Of course.-

Washington cupped Lafayette’s pale face with his left hand and kissed him. The boy opened the mouth hoping to get some tongue, but George sucked it and it was even better.  
George was throwing quick looks at the door, who had a little glass pan, making sure none would get in.  
Lafayette was incredibly loud and horny 24/7, they were just kissing but he was both moaning and hard.  
-Can I tell you what’s on my mind?-  
-No,because I’m weak for you and I’d probably tell you yes.-  
-Ok, I’ll tell you home. Or in the car. Or later into the genitor’s closet.-  
-Ok. Now I really must go.-  
-Fine then. Bye daddy.-  
-Son.-

Washington walked out of the door and Lafayette was about to too, when he heard a “Wow” coming from behind him.  
Scared he turned to see Thomas and Alexander at the window. The curtains were all closed, but one of windows was open and the two boys had moved the curtain from the garden the class faced on, and now they were looking inside.  
-You’re fucking our host dad? What the hell Gilbert.-  
-Technically he’s the one fucking me.-

Alexander squealed. –Don’t say that ever again.-  
Thomas was just looking at the two of them not knowing what to do.  
-That was... so fucking weird. I’ll need therapy. You sleep with Washington? That guy feels? O my god. Did you see his dick. How is it? No don’t tell me I’m scared. I’m kidding I want to know...Like WOW. Wow. That was epic oh my god, I need to tell Madison.-  
Gilbert and Alexander both told him to shut the fuck up and to keep Madison out.

-And...you’re fucking your enemy, so, no right to judge me- pointed out Lafayette. Was it a plural? Was he talking to Thomas? Was he talking to Alexander? He was right anyway.

-Yeah, but he’s pretty damn smart.- pointed out Alexander, declaring once again that he felt that the accusations were directed at him.  
-And hot.-  
-And hot!-  
-Ugh. You two, come in.-

The couple jumped over the window frame into the classroom.

-Aren’t you dating Laurens?- asked Jefferson  
-I’m dating Laurens and Herc.-

-Hold on. Do they know you’re dating the other one too?-  
Lafayette rolled his eyes. –I’m pretty damn sure they know because we kiss a lot.-

Thomas was intrigued.  
-Hold on. Hold on. HOLD ON. All three at the same time?-  
-Yes.-  
-Ok, but... HOW?-  
-Alexander your boyfriend is getting weird.-

Alexander was busy texting and so he just nodded, once he ended the text he put down the phone and watched Lafayette.

-I’m still kinda shocked about the whole Washington thing. You should tell everyone.-  
-WHAT? That was probably the worst pice of advice you’ve ever gave me.-  
-Yeah Alexander, what the fuck.- agreed Thomas.  
-If I were you, I’d tell people... you shouldn’t be taking classes with him. Like what the fuck, he probably favorites you over the others, that’s fucked up.-  
-I have an F in his class and like? You’re taking his classes too apparently.-  
-I was here today only because, turns out, that Thomas knew they were going to use the projector, and he wanted to make out in the dark...And by the way, that is even worse Gilbert! He is penalizing you, drop off that old man.-  
-To be honest I think it is because I’ve never turned in an essay...ever, from the beginning of the year.-  
-Ah.-

That shut Alexander up.

Thomas looked at his watch.  
-This was all sexy and hot but we should go Ham.-  
-Yeah me too. But promise you won’t tell...-  
-Yeah sure. Whatever.-

Gilbert hugged his host brother and Thomas, who in a whisper asked him how long was George’s dick.

Lafayette pretended not to have heard but when Jefferson glanced back before disappearing in the hallway he mimed him a length that made the boy's jaw drop. Lafayette nodded with a “I know right?” face.


End file.
